


So Close, So Far Away

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good bye is for best, isn't it? Happens during 'Habeas Corpses.' <br/>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close, So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

There were no good bye kisses, hugs, or sweet words. Not that either one of them expected them. Wesley told her to leave town, Lilah told him Connor was still inside the building.

As each went their separate way Lilah called his name. There was a longing in her voice, a wish to say things she might regret later. She didn’t speak. She couldn’t afford one more weakness. He didn’t ask her to speak either. He had think of the sake of his friends. 

They both walked away with a heavy heart, good-bye being the lesser of two evils. 

End


End file.
